


当我们受到惊吓时我们在喊什么

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Road Trips, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 尖叫。很多尖叫。
Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797505
Kudos: 8





	当我们受到惊吓时我们在喊什么

**Author's Note:**

> 本文描写的一切危险行为禁止模仿。

“这确实是是个艰难的决定，”阿尔弗雷德说，“怪不得你让伊万去买橘子。”  
“真的没有别的办法了吗？”弗朗西斯叹息，“我还是很惜命的……”  
“我理解你的顾虑，”王耀拍拍他肩膀，“但是我们已经别无选择。”  
“如果你们开车前记得检查一下人是不是齐的，事情本来也不会这样糟糕。”亚瑟无情指出。  
他们四个在休息站门口围成一圈，没人看上去有伤，但每个人看起来都精疲力竭。英国人的揍人技巧从未退步，他只是学会了朝看不见的地方招呼——只有王耀凭借左右横跳大法完全逃过了一顿好打。  
一分钟前王耀打发伊万进休息站超市买几个橘子回来，等那个背后飘着围巾的反季节背影消失在视野中后，剩下的四个人立刻召开紧急战术会议。  
简单来说，由于不得不多跑一段路回来接亚瑟，如果继续按照原本的速度行进，他们可能赶不上计划时间开到安大略湖的酒店了。  
“虽然我能理解，”阿尔弗雷德大夏天的打了个寒噤，“但我还是不太喜欢这个决定。”  
“英雄还会有害怕的事？”亚瑟余怒未消地瞪了他一眼。  
“不管你喜不喜欢，这事儿现在没别的办法。变通一下。”王耀说。  
伊万刚捧着橘子出来，就被四个男人包围。  
“我亲爱的。”弗朗西斯搭上他左肩。  
“伊万。”亚瑟搭上他右肩。  
“布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德诚恳直视他的眼睛。  
“布拉金斯基同志，”王耀拿走了他手里的橘子，“组织有一项重要任务委派于你。”  
他把车钥匙塞进了伊万手里。  
“为了我们能在天黑前住进旅馆，为了计划能顺利进行，为了本次公路旅行能留下完美的回忆，你将在今天剩余的时间里全权负责开车，把我们送到安大略湖！”

伊万一开始没有动。  
“可是……我的驾照是俄罗斯的……”  
这是一个关键问题，刚刚的战术会议上其余四人仔细研究了应对方式——因为他们在暑假前，用“美国各州法律不一样有的接受国外驾照有的不接受要是记错了会很麻烦”驳回了伊万在旅途中开车的请求。  
阿尔弗雷德两只手搭上伊万的双肩——俄罗斯人肩膀上现在一共有四只手了——加州小伙湛蓝的眼睛坚定无比：“你放心！虽然别的州你还是不能开，但是，纽约州，是接受国外驾照的！”  
亚瑟，弗朗西斯和王耀简直不忍心看他忽悠不了解美国法律的俄罗斯人。但只见伊万茫然了一下，接着慢慢露出一个微笑。  
“太好啦。我好久好久没有开车，简直要忍不住了。”

“伊万噗——你开噗——哎哟我的——你开慢点！”  
王耀刚把车窗玻璃摇上去又因为惯性摔回了座椅靠背上，他呸呸吐出被风吹进嘴里的头发，继续冲驾驶座艰难发声：“开慢点伊哎哟我的妈呀——”  
SUV猛地拐了个弯，坐在后排中间的亚瑟咚的一声撞进他怀里。王耀选手因冲击过大暂时失声！同时他们听到了一阵绵长尖锐的噪音！  
“Merde这什么鬼声音——”副驾的弗朗西斯死死抓着车顶前扶手，“我说真的伊万刚才轮胎好像爆了你开慢点——”  
“那不是爆胎——”亚瑟终于努力坐直了，抓着座椅保持平衡，“那是——他妈的阿尔弗雷德——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”阿尔弗雷德又开始鬼叫。  
“Vodka！”伊万唱道。他看起来特别开心。  
不过他们确实在天黑前抵达了安大略湖附近的酒店。当门童诧异地看着四个好像逃难来的男人脚步虚浮地下了车，俄罗斯司机无辜地表示，结果好，一切都好。

“我不是对除了英国人以外的任何人有意见，”弗朗西斯捏着房卡说，“但为什么是我和伊万一间屋？”  
“因为我不想和伊万一间屋。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“我也不能和伊万一间屋，他毕竟是我学生。”王耀说。  
“你存他雪地裸奔录像的时候不是这么说的！”弗朗西斯控诉。  
他不知道，针对这种状态，在王耀的故乡有一种专门的形容：薛定谔的师生关系。  
简单来说，在王耀的认知中，他和伊万的师生关系以对他自己是否有利为基准变化。  
“你又不能和王耀一间屋，你们两个行李太多了，一间屋子放不下。”亚瑟和前台服务员说好给他、阿尔弗雷德和王耀那间双人房加一张沙发床之后，转头就给弗朗西斯加上了最后一根稻草。  
总之，弗朗西斯要和伊万住一间房了。  
“别担心，伊万只是开车狂野了点，本质上是个好小伙，”王耀安慰道，“再不济你可以用爱与美感化他。”  
弗朗西斯悲哀地看着中国人的行李箱，和里面的亚洲零食说再见。

弗朗西斯在冲澡。冲澡总能让他放松，而在经历了弄丢旅伴、挨英国人揍、在俄罗斯司机掌舵下经历了几个小时死亡漂移后，弗朗西斯真的很需要这个。  
他闭上眼睛，在温水下按摩着头皮，浸染在自己带来的洗发香波迷人的玫瑰香气中。此景此景不禁让法国人想到一部老电影，一位饱受煎熬的美人在高速公路遇到暴风雨，她来到路边的一家旅店，踏进浴室中，然而——  
他耳边传来金属环刮擦的声音。  
弗朗西斯猛地睁眼，只见浴帘被拉开一条缝，灯光下隐约可见一个阴森的人影。  
法国人放声尖叫。

“阿尔弗雷德，你趴在墙上干嘛？”  
“我好像听到隔壁有人在叫。”美利坚小伙耳朵贴墙全神贯注，“听着像弗朗西斯……呃，现在貌似他俩都在叫。这算什么，尖叫比赛？”  
“如果是法国青蛙在叫，多半是发现了哪里有虫子。别管他。”  
阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟：“所以伊万那个是打虫子的战吼！”  
“开了一天车还这么有活力？”王耀把沙发床展开，“不过果然老酒店隔音有点差啊。”

“停！停！”伊万护着眼睛叫唤，“为什么要用水冲我？”  
俄罗斯人浑身湿透了，而弗朗西斯举着莲蓬头目瞪口呆。不能全怪法国人反应过度，只是刚才的情景即视感实在太强。【注：指前文所说的“老电影”——希区柯克的惊悚片《惊魂记》。一位上班女郎卷公款开车出走，途中遇到暴风雨，决定在路旁的贝茨旅馆休息，然而在淋浴时惨遭杀害。本片中的浴室遇害场景是电影史上的著名镜头。】  
“你在我洗澡时进来做什么？！”  
伊万抹掉了脸上的水，看起来有点委屈：“刚才耀给我发短信，说我今天开车太快，你在副驾吓坏了，让我跟你搞好关系。”  
弗朗西斯捂着下半身难以置信：“你对搞好关系到底有什么误解？”  
伊万歪了一下头：“我只是想问你需不需要帮忙擦背……有什么问题吗？”  
这一天，法国人的爱与美大失败。  
俄罗斯澡堂文化大成功。

夜深了，所有人都沉入了睡眠，为第二天的活动养精蓄锐。  
亚瑟·柯克兰睡得很不安稳。他梦见自己本来在伦敦老家享受下午茶，但接下来一个巨大的汉堡从天而降破坏了优雅的氛围。汉堡砸碎了三层盘，压塌了小茶几，亚瑟被困在废墟下喘不过气——  
然后英国人醒了。他感觉到，自己脸上贴着什么东西。  
一个有体温的东西。  
“这他妈该死的到底怎么回事！！！”  
亚瑟差点翻下了床，而沙发床上被他叫声惊醒的王耀猛地弹了起来一拳打开夜灯开关：“什么！怎么了！”  
亚瑟抱着被子站在床边上：“阿尔弗雷德他妈的在我床上！”  
穿着背心裤衩的美国人以一个颇为豪放的姿势侧卧在本属于亚瑟的床上，半条小腿耷拉在床外面，手在枕头上摊开。尽管床的原主发出了那么大的噪音，他还是睡得鼾声大作人事不省。  
“啊？那没事了。”王耀脸上的紧张立刻消失，“我还以为有人进来抢钱呢。”  
“可他——”  
“哎呀，这美国人睡姿真差。好了闭嘴我要睡了。”王耀打了个哈欠，又一拳把灯关上倒回了沙发床。  
徒留亚瑟一个人站在黑暗里，仍处于震惊中。  
最后委屈的英国人去阿尔弗雷德原来的床上睡了。  
他就是不明白，如果阿尔弗雷德睡觉的时候都有这么强的机动力，为什么他过去两个学期的室友伊万从来没提过这件事。  
事后，弗朗西斯如是分析：原本阿尔弗雷德可能睡姿极差且睡觉时喜欢乱动，但因为和伊万同处一室时他长期处于高度紧张的生存竞争模式，必须高效使用能量，那么晚上睡觉时的机动力就被牺牲了。因此，一旦伊万不在，他就立刻露出了真面目。  
至于为什么阿尔弗雷德没有被吵醒，伊万表示，他亲眼所见美国人在第二天有课时都是抱着一个有“地震模式”的闹钟入睡的。  
而王耀认为，自己选择沙发床是无比明智的。

在酒店经历了一个戏剧性的夜晚后，他们来到了安大略湖。  
湖滩上随处可见举家出游的游客。虽然已经是夏天，但因为湖面上凉风阵阵，倒还没有热得难以忍受。  
下水后不久，阿尔弗雷德和伊万就比赛游泳去了，留下其余三个人悠闲地原地踏水。  
“所以你是因为他进了浴室就叫唤到我们这边都能听到？”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“你？怕被人看到裸体？”  
“你不了解当时的情况！”弗朗西斯辩解，“这不是被看到的问题！他站在那里的方式，我的天，我真的以为自己性命不保！如果你看过《惊魂记》——”  
“我不看美国电影。倒是你居然堕落到连美国电影都看的地步——”  
他们突然同时被拽住了。弗朗西斯和亚瑟转头，发现王耀脸色煞白，且正在拼命蹬腿。  
“有水草！我被水草缠住了！”  
弗朗西斯和亚瑟对视了一下。王耀多半听了太多游野泳的人被水草缠住溺水的故事，以至于忽略了他们所在的地方湖水只是及腰深——虽然王耀比弗朗西斯和亚瑟都矮一些，但这个水位也不至于淹死他。  
“等等王耀你先不要乱动。”  
“冷静一下——嗷！”  
努力求生的中国人惊惶中拽掉了弗朗西斯的几根胸毛。他已经开始用他们都听不懂的汉语大喊：“草！水草！草！！！”  
“上帝啊你冷静点，”亚瑟紧紧抓住他的两条胳膊，“好了我抓住你了别紧张！青蛙你去把那该死的水草解开！”  
“草啊啊啊！我还没拿到博士学位！我还没写完论文！草啊！啊！啊！！！”

“好了！没事了！已经解开了！”弗朗西斯狼狈地起身，他在救援过程中被恐慌的中国人踹了好几脚。法国人看着手里的罪魁祸首。  
“等等。这不是水草！”  
亚瑟凑上去看：“谁干的，怎么连抹布都往湖里扔？——这抹布还真长啊！”

远处，伊万在水里扑腾。  
“你在这里抓不到鱼的，熊。”阿尔弗雷德说。他刚赢得了比赛，得意得很。  
但是伊万没理他。俄罗斯人皱着眉头。  
“我的围巾哪去了？”


End file.
